ASTRACT - Biostatistics (BIOS) Shared Resource The principal objective of the Biostatistics (BIOS) SR Facility is to provide the highest level possible of quality statistical consultation services to UNC?s Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) members. BIOS provides Cancer Center members support for the design, conduct, analysis, and generation of manuscripts for their research. BIOS adds value to the LCCC through close collaboration with multiple center members providing invaluable expertise for their research. Areas of expertise in support of future use by LCCC members include clinical trials and other forms of clinical research, computational biology, genomics, genetics, cancer epidemiology, quality of life, outcomes, and other forms of population sciences research. BIOS also provides service and leadership on complex and multi-component applications such as SPORE and Program Project grants and investigator initiated trials. BIOS SR?s service and leadership on the Protocol Review, Data and Safety Monitoring Committees greatly benefits LCCC member research efforts. Highlights of statistical science that directly benefits LCCC member-related research include: a novel approach to unsupervised screening of genetic loci across RNA-seq cohorts, sampling helps understand organizational correlates of adolescent immunization, clinical trialists benefit from advances in statistical approaches in oncology drug development and efficient designs for phase II oncology trials with ordinal outcome, and statistical methods for high-throughput sequencing technology in DAE-seq (DNA after enrichment sequencing) data analysis improves results. In 2014, 10,775 hours of consultative and other biostatical services were utilized. Since 2010, the BIOS user group grew and diversified, particularly those members needing assistance with statistical methods for basic science/genomic, clinical/translational, and population sciences research. Requested CCSG funding is $288,650, representing 30% of projected operating costs. The BIOS SR plans to expand statistical areas of expertise to meet the expected and growing needs of Cancer Center members.